Michael Corinthos (Chad Duell)
Look at the wuck what the fuck Family tree Photo gallery CarlyfindsoutshespregnantwMike.png|Carly finds out she's pregnant Carlypreggo.png|Carly and A.J. during her pregnancy CtalkstoM.png|Carly talks to Michael Carlyhospital.png|Carly is rushed to the hospital Carlygivesbirth.png|The C-section Mikeyborn.png|Michael is born Mikey1.png|Michael in the NICU Michaelcarlynicu.png|Carly sees Michael for the first time Michaeljason1.png|Baby Michael and Jason MichaelChristening_1.png|Christening Carlymikey.png|Baby Michael and Carly Mikeyjasecarly.jpg|Michael, Carly and Jason JasonMichaelLila.jpg|Michael with Lila and Jason JasonMichaelAJCarly.jpg MikeyCarly2.png|Michael and his mom MikeySonny2.png|Michael and his dad Sonnyskids.jpg MikeyJason2.png|Michael and Jason Mikeycarlyjase.jpg MikeMichael.png|Michael and grandfather, Mike Samwatchesmichael.jpg|Sam watches Michael Carsonmm.jpg MichaelAJ05.png|Michael with A.J. during his kidnapping Mikeymorgan.jpg|Brothers Michael and Morgan Krissymikey.jpg|Siblings Michael and Kristina Michaelson.jpg|Michael after his surgery michaelinacoma2.jpg|Michael (with Sonny) in a coma (Cash) Sonnymikey1.jpg|Michael in a coma (Garrett) Michael-and-morgan2.jpg MichaelandCarlyGarrett2.jpg|Michael and Carly Michaelkillsclaudia.png|Michael kills Claudia MichaelCarly12.jpg|Michael and Carly 1-sonny-michael-gh.jpg|Michael and Sonny Babyjossmikey.jpg|Siblings Michael and Josslyn Mikemorganmollskrissy.png|Michael with his family before he goes to prison Michaeladmits.png|Michael admits that he was raped in prison Michaeljason.jpg|Michael and uncle Jason CousinsMollyMichael.png|Cousins Michael and Molly Mikeykrissy.png|Siblings Michael and Kristina graduate Lulu-michael-playing.jpg|Michael and Lulu MMMK2.png|Michael with Kristina, Morgan and Molly Michaelstarr.png|Michael and Starr are in a car accident Mikecarlyaj.jpg|Michael with Carly, Liz and Spinelli at Franco's reveal AJandMichael.jpg|Michael and biological father, A.J. Michaelmorgandante.png|Michael with his brothers, Dante and Morgan Michaelmorgan.png|Brothers Michael and Morgan Spencers.png|Michael with mom Carly, brother Morgan, grandma Bobbie and uncle Lucas M&mbrownstone.png|Brothers Michael and Morgan start the Brownstone renovation Michaelhostage1.png|Michael is held at gunpoint along with Rosalie Michaelkobe.png|Michael kills Kobe Michaeljason.png|Michael meets Jake (aka Jason) Michealkikicarly.png|Michael finds out that Sonny killed AJ and that Carly knew Sonnymichael.png|Michael holds Sonny at gunpoint and almost kills him Mikimorgan1.png|Michael finds out the Kiki and Morgan knew LucasMichael.png|Michael and uncle Lucas MichaeltakesAvery.jpg|Michael takes Avery from Sonny MichaelSabrinaNB2015.png|Michael and Sabrina attend the 2015 Nurses' Ball together TheExecutive.png|Michael performs MikeMorganCeasefire.png|Michael and Morgan call a cease fire MichaelforgivesCarly.png|Michael forgives Carly Michaelsaysgoodbye.png|Michael says goodbye to Avery after giving her back to Sonny (Siblings Michael and Avery) JakemeetsMichael.png|Michael meets little Jake MikeMorgancomfort.png|Michael comforts Morgan JasonMichael.png|Michael and uncle Jason BrothersDanteMichael.png|Brothers Michael and Dante Corinthosbros.png|The Corinthos brothers BrothersMorganMichael.png|Brothers Michael and Morgan AverySakey.png|Michael with sister, Avery and Sabrina AveryMC.png|Michael with his mom and sister MichaelSonnyIloveyou.png|Michael tells an unconscious Sonny that he loves him KrissyMichaelhug.png|Michael and Kristina hug KrissyMikeyMorgan.png|Michael, Kristina and Morgan are reunited SiblingKrissyMikey.png|Siblings Michael and Kristina MichaelforgivesSonny.png|Michael forgives Sonny AveryCMM.png|Michael with his mom and siblings Corinthosbrosinsuits.JPG|The Corinthos brothers Corinthosclan-2.png|Michael with his dad and siblings Corinthosclan2.png KrissyMikeyDantefam.png|Michael with his parents and siblings Sakeycorinthosthanksgiving.JPG|Corinthos Thanksgiving Rocco-uncleMike-1.png|Micheal and his nephew, Rocco CorinthosClanKiki.png|The entire Corinthos clan (plus Kiki) on Christmas JosslynCarlyMikey.png|Michael with his mom and sister, Josslyn Michaeltriestotalkmorgandown.png|Michael tries to talk Morgan down from the edge MorganMikeyvisit.png|Michael visits Morgan (Brothers Michael and Morgan) CarSonJossA.png|Michael with his father and sisters, Josslyn and Avery MichaelMorganSonny.png|Michael with his father and brother DannyMikey.png|Michael and Danny Bobbiegrandkids.png|Michael with his siblings and grandma MichaeluncleJason2.png|Michael gets his uncle Jason back Carsonfamily.jpg|Michael with his parents and uncle Jason JasonMichael.jpg|Michael and his uncle Jason CousinsMJD-2.png|Cousins Michael, Jake and Danny MikeyAvery2.png|Siblings Michael and Avery MikeyJoss16.png|Siblings Michael and Josslyn MichaelJossAK.png|Michael with Kristina, Josslyn and Avery MKMJhug.png|Michael, Kristina, Josslyn and Molly hug at Morgan's funeral MichaelJossfuneral.png|Michael and his family at Morgan's funeral JaxCorithosfamilyThanksgiving16.png|Thanksgiving 2016 KrissyMichaelhangingstockings.png|Hanging stockings with Kristina CorinthosfamilyChristmas16.png|Corinthos family Christmas ChristmasprayerforMorgan.png|A prayer for Morgan See also *Michael Corinthos and Starr Manning *Michael Quartermaine and Kiki Jerome *Michael Quartermaine and Sabrina Santiago References External links * Michael Corinthos profile - ABC.com * Michael Corinthos Soap Central profile Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional rape victims Category:Characters born on-screen Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Morgan family Category:Eckert family Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:CEOs of ELQ Category:Fictional Irish-Americans